That Kind of Villain
by surforst
Summary: Some hero and villain bonding. [Oneshot]


_"The sun also shines on the wicked"_

-- Seneca

**That Kind of Villain**

I.

"Kim Possible you think your all that but your not!" Kim sighed as Drakken shook his fists at her yet again. Dodging past Shego plasma covered fist as Drakken continued his rant. "This time Kim Possible I promise your cheerleader hero days are over."

Kim leaned her body low to avoid a rather nasty over head swipe by Shego before lashing out with her foot. "Do you think he'll learn that I never bother to listen to his rants?"

Shego easily leapt backward avoiding Kim foot but the action itself gave Kim the time she needed to give herself some valuable distance. Kim smiled when she saw the smirk on Shego face though. "You know Dr. D likes to talk big and all that. While we're discussing about never learning, where's your own buffoon?"

Kim frowned at Shego as she picked up a metal pipe ready for another attack. "He's not a buffoon Shego. Last I check he's beaten both of you on a number of occasions." Kim smirked at that as Shego let out a growl. As usual Shego responded back with a rather vicious barrage of blast which were easy to dodge. While back flipping though Kim failed to notice how close it brought her to a rather happy blue madman.

"Ah, Kim Possible right into my trap." Kim finished her last back flip facing Drakken and the ray gun he was currently pointing at her.

"Last I checked that never works now does it Drakken?" Kim glanced to her side as Drakken began fuming and noticed Shego leap out on a balcony on the opposite side of the large cavern. She also noticed a certain blond headed young man standing there. "Shego!"

Moving to intercept Shego before she can do any harm Kim was halted as a blast fell inches in front of her. Muttering to herself she turned back and rushed Drakken taking him by surprise. Kicking the weapon out of his hand Kim pointed to the wall. "You stay there or I'll..."

Kim didn't finish her statement as a wall of air hit into her moments before the sounds of an explosion. Things went dark after that.

II.

Kim awoke to pain. Trying to focus she groaned as she tried to shift her weight feeling jabbing pains coming from her right leg. Opening her eyes she looked at the unnatural angle her limb was currently in. 'Great a broken leg.' Shaking her head of the dizziness caused by the pain she was currently feeling she scanned the area. Faint light illuminated the area from still working lights hanging at unnatural angles. Surrounding her was a mess of shredded metal, concrete, and various other materials that had made up this lair. She failed to see an exit in the rubble.

Clearing her throat she tried to call for help. "Help! Anyone please!" Even to her the sound coming from her mouth was pitifully weak. Yet another bad sign.

A rustling a few feet in front of her drew her attention as she watched a pile of metal shift slightly. Holding her breath Kim tried to recall who was near her when the explosion occurred. Just as the head emerged from the rubble she finally recalled. "Drakken!"

"Kim Possible!" The blue head spun in her direction a look of irritation on his face. "Look what you've done! I was only three payments from finally paying off on this lair and you had to go blow it up. Money doesn't grow on tress young lady."

Kim instinctively tried to back away from her arch-foe but winced when she tugged on the broken leg. Gritting her teeth she waited till the pain and nausea lessened enough for her to focus. When she opened her eyes again she saw Drakken had actually moved towards her. Holding up her hands she balled them into fist. "Don't move I can still defend myself."

Drakken just shook his head as he came closer towards her. "Quiet now it's not hard to figure out your leg is broken. Now you want me to help or not?"

Kim just stared back in shock at having one of her villain foes actually offer to help her. Sure she expected this sort of stuff from Senior Senior Senior but Drakken? Hesitating she studied him a bit and then nodded her head. "Alright." It wasn't like she couldn't deal with him if he tried anything she didn't want him to.

Images of what she could do ran through her head as he crawled towards her. She specialized of course in using her legs in a fight but Mike's grandfather had taught her how to fight without her legs just in case of situation like this. Unfortunately like most of his teachings it involved putting the opponent down quickly and usually insuring they never got back up. Crushing Drakken throat wasn't on the top of her to do list. By the time she had run through her options Drakken had finally managed to close the distance.

"Alright I'm going to take a closer look at the leg. This might hurt a bit." Kim winced when Drakken started to run his hands along the leg probably trying to figure out where it was broken. Frowning Drakken grabbed the cargo pant leg covering the injury. "Alright Kim I'm going to rip this leg open so I can get a better look. Don't worry I'll try to be gentle."

"Only the pant leg right?" Drakken frowned but nodded at her a confused look on his face. "Alright go ahead." Kim braced herself as Drakken ripped the pant leg as gently as he could. Even that was enough though to cause pain to shoot up Kim's leg and she let out a little whimper.

She blushed when the pain finally stopped realizing that Drakken was making little shushing noises at her trying to calm her like she was a small child. The image of Drakken with a daughter of his own, blue skinned of course, made Kim chuckle despite the pain. Drakken though didn't seem to notice as he studied her leg. Looking down Kim felt like fainting when she noticed the large bump in her leg where the bone was probably broken. When Drakken poked at it with a finger she hissed. "Do you have to do that?"

Drakken nodded his head as he continued to feel around the bump. "Believe it or not I actually have medical training. Considered becoming a doctor for a while."

"What stopped you?" Kim's natural curiosity came out at this surprising revelation. She had no idea that a person like Drakken would ever consider going into a field that helped people.

"Girl I knew who was studying to be a doctor broke my heart. Couldn't bear to continue after that so I switched over to robotics. Always was interested in that field anyway." Drakken rose from her side and started to search through the rubble as Kim lay there trying to forget her pain.

"Until my father made fun of you right?" Kim remember the story though the whole bit with the mouse made her a little suspicious. What kind of student arms a mouse with plasma cannons and missiles?

Drakken was muttering under his breath for a few minutes seeming to ignore Kim's question. She was about ready to ask again when he came out of the pile with two straight pieces of metal and came back to her side. "What was it you asked again?" Taking out a roll of bandages from his lab coat Drakken started to unroll the cloth. "Oh yes I remember. Did I become what I am because of your father? I would say yes." Placing the cloth down, he looked at Kim. "Now I'm going to have to readjust the bone so this is going to hurt. I'm going to give you something to bite down on and then I'm going to yank it back into place ok?"

Drakken handed her one of his black gloves as Kim stared at him again feeling fear for a different reason. Instead of backing out of it though Kim knew she had to do this. It was for her own good after all. "Alright. Go ahead." Taking the glove she bite down on it bracing for what was to come.

With a quick yank Drakken adjusted the leg ignoring the muffled scream coming from Kim. Quickly he placed the two pieces of metal against her leg making a makeshift splint for her. Looking up he noted she had passed out from the pain. "Guess this is the closest I'll ever come to actually defeating you. It would be so easy right now." With that Drakken raised his hand towards the girl's throat.

III.

Ron groaned as he tried to lift himself up. Something kept him from doing so as he felt something on top of him. Something he didn't know was keeping him down. Panic rose within him and with one mighty shove he launched himself upwards screaming as he went. When he heard an oomph behind him he turned to see a rather disheveled looking Shego start to sit up. "Shego!" As quickly as he said that he was crawling to the opposite side frantically looking for an escape. All that meet him was walls covered in rubble and weak lighting.

"What the heck was that?" Ron turned in fear towards the voice of Shego as she rose unsteadily to her feet shaking her head.

Pulling out his little buddy he gave Rufus a quick once over and then set him down as the rodent scanned around in confusion. "Quick Rufus get help!" With that the rodent was up and running easily finding and getting through a small hole in the rubble. Turning back to Shego he could see her staring at him. "Just so you know I don't taste good!"

Shego blinked at him and then shook her head. "I'm not going to eat you buffoon. Now what happened?"

Ron could only stare at her for that comment. She wasn't going to eat him? He had only lied about not tasting good. Shaking his head Ron decided to focus on keeping the crazy green lady happy by first answering her question. "You kind of hit the fuel tank when you took a shot at me. It then started a chain reaction which seems to have trapped us here. You know frankly you need to aim first before you shot."

Shego growled at him as her hand light up. "Next time you want to give me advice buffoon, don't." Ron nodded at that. "Now the problem is getting out of here. Any ideas?"

Ron pondered trying to find a solution. Rejecting the ones that required him gaining super human strength he finally settled on the most likely. "You know you could try melting your way out of here."

Shego shook her head as she scanned the room more closely. "No it would probably just bring the roof down on us. Anyway I'm sure your little girlfriend is getting help by now."

Ron choked at that as his face went red. "Kim's not my girlfriend she's just my friend Shego. You know that."

Shego sat down a smile on her face as she now looked more closely at him. "So the cheerleader hasn't jumped you yet buffoon? The way she looks at you I would have thought she'd make her move by now."

Shego laughed when Ron made a face at that remark. Trying to fight off the temptation to make a suicidal remark at Shego Ron tried to make the facts known. "Trust me Kim doesn't look at me that way. She's only a friend and besides she'd much rather date a hottie."

"What makes you say that?" Shego had moved closer to him by this point a smile on her face as she listened in.

"Well I mean she went for that Josh guy. Even Mike told her that it wouldn't work out but did she listen? I never did trust that Josh guy but Kim couldn't get past the looks." Ron shook his head in bitterness at the memories of her fawning over Monkey boy.

"So she chases boys all the time does she?" Shego head was tilted to the side seeming to study Ron closer.

"Well...actually no she doesn't seem to care much about any guy. She still crushes on a lot of 'pretty' boys though. I mean last week she was making doe eyes at this one guy to the point where I felt like screaming." Ron sighed as he placed his head in his hands. Just once he wanted Kim to look at him like that.

"But she didn't ask him out?" Ron shook his head still looking down at his own feet. "Well I guess though Kim crushing on an attractive guy does go too far. After all I imagine you never look at another girl."

Ron looked back up frowning at Shego. "Of course I look at girls. I mean I even dated one for a short period of time. What's your point?"

Shego grin grew larger at that. "Just trying to understand why you feel the cheerleader isn't allowed to look at other guys till you get the courage to ask her out but its fine that you look at other girls. Isn't that a little double standard there buffoon?" Ron blushed as the truth hit him. What kind of guy was he to think so low of Kim like he had on those occasions? "Now don't feel down buffoon I'm sure Kim goes through the same thing when you flirt. It's natural and all that. Now just sit back and let auntie Shego explain to you the way women work and we'll solve all these problems."

Ron could only look at Shego in shock at that. "What?"

"Well I'm sick and tired to getting knocked around because Possible isn't getting any. Besides it'll be a fun way to pass the time blowing your innocent little mind away. Amuse me buffoon." Amuse her he did as she explained things to Ron he had never heard of or imagined. Kim would not be pleased when she found out about this. At least he could honestly say though that they only talked but God help him if he had to describe about what.

IV

Drakken hesitated his hand mere inches from her throat. The girl who had plagued him for the last few years was lying vulnerable before him and he hesitated. He was so close to her he could hear the soft whine of air as she took in a breath and let it out of her mouth. He could see the sweat on her face glisten in the weak lighting and see her chest slowly rise and fall. With her finally in his grasp and all he could think about was what he could do to elevate her of the pain she was feeling now. What treatments he could use instead of how much pressure it would take to crush her throat and end her young life once and for all.

'My God what kind of villain am I?" He already knew the answer though before he even withdrew his hand. Standing up he looked down upon the small frame in front of him and her all too pale skin made even more shocking when compared to her bright red hair. He knew when looking down upon her like that what he was and what he was not capable of. He was that sort of villain.

Sighing Drakken took his lab coat off and gently spread it over the girl trying to provide her some degree of warmth. He then did something he hadn't done in a long time. He prayed. He didn't know how long it was before he felt it was enough but soon he sat down looking at the young girl. He knew deep down inside she wouldn't make it if they weren't rescued soon. He also knew there was nothing he could do about that. Trying to free himself would probably only get them both killed at this point.

Sighing he did the next best thing. He thought and he pondered. Nothing about escape for that was already a hopeless cause but instead he pondered his life. The course of events that had brought him to this pitiful state as a villain that couldn't even kill his own foe. Sure he could fool himself into believing he wanted the honorable win but he knew that wasn't the truth. The fact of the matter was that he never could kill her. He always knew all his death traps had holes in them that she would be able to use to get out. The few times when he had come up with something that she hadn't solved he had left enough time for the military to come in and save her. Instead of just putting a gun to her head he had always given her a chance to escape and now he knew why. He was just plain not a killer.

'So why even bother?' This thought bothered him as he sat there listening to the young girl breath. Sure he could blame this girl father for what he had become and to small extent their laughter had led him to this. The truth though was all it had done was remove some small measure that might have kept him from his descent into pseudo-evil. No the truth was that James and his other friends were not to blame for what had become of him. Maybe knowing that even though he sought revenge he had always held back on the one thing that would hurt James the most. If he truly wanted James T. Possible to feel pain he would have simply mailed his only daughter's head to her father's home. He doubted the package would have made it and he himself would probably have meet his maker soon after but that wasn't the issue. The fact was he could have done it. Idiot he might have been but he was an idiot with a lot of deadly weapons and he should have been able to kill her. No he didn't truly want to hurt James and he knew that deep down inside.

'So why?' Maybe it was issues with his father abandoning him and his mother that drove him to this point. Again though he felt that this was just more blaming someone else for what he had become. In the end Drakken had to admit that more then likely he had become a villain because he liked the thrill. Robbing people, creating things that he would never have normally been allowed to work on, and doing things normal men never could. Laughing to himself Drakken honestly admitted that this was just a hobby for himself. How sad was that.

He again looked at the young girl on the ground before him. He had read on the internet some of the stuff posted about what people felt the two were like. 'Pure garbage that. How could I ever feel that way about a child?" As he looked at her though he did find himself feeling something. An emotion that he would never admit to anyone but one that filled him when he had found out about his friend's successful life. Yet that simple emotion called regret. When he looked at the young Kim Possible he felt only regret wandering what it would have been like to have a daughter of his own. He didn't know why but something in him would have liked to have children. It was probably never meant to be though.

He didn't know how much time passed as he sat there while images of coming home to a loving wife and daughter danced in his head. The dream of a family he could call his own was finally interrupted when the rubble to his left started to stir. Staring at it in ideal fascination he watched as a hole was slowly formed until a pink head finally popped out. A chattering noise came from the head before it finally grew a body and dropped to the floor below. Quicker then he thought possible the little pink object flew across the floor straight towards Kim where it circled her sniffing and licking her cheek. When she didn't stir the creature looked around the room finally noting Drakken presence.

"Hello little rodent." Drakken grinned as the pink rodent growled in his direction position itself between him and the unconscious girl. The image of even the rodent mistrusting him could only make Drakken laugh. "I must really give off the image of a good for nothing old pervert if even a rodent doesn't trust me. Shego will never let me hear the end of this."

Drakken head snapped around again though when the same area where the rodent came from started to rumble. A glow slowly leaked from the rubble but strangely instead of spreading out it seemed to collect and form around the rocks. A moment later the entire pile shifted out leaving only the glow there now forming a tunnel. From that tunnel emerged a young military looking person with the American flag clearly presented on his uniform. In his hands was a standard looking pistol which he pointed at Drakken. From behind him emerged several other people in uniform, all with the American flag, who moved towards Kim or circled around Drakken. Smiling Drakken looked at one young woman pointing her rifle at him. "I see your using my technology now?" The young lady didn't answer him.

"How is she?" The young man's, who entered first, voice made it clear that he wasn't directing the question towards Drakken so he decided to remain quiet as an older woman examined Kim.

The older woman looked up a frown on her face. "Well I'll have to take her back for a more detail look but right now it seems the worse is her right leg which appears to be broken. Looks like someone though set the injury and did some basic care. At the moment she's passed out so I want to get her onboard the ship as soon as possible."

The young man nodded his eyes never leaving Drakken. "And?"

The woman blinked and glanced between the soldier and Drakken. "And nothing. Trust me I'd be able to tell if an 'and' occurred."

The soldier nodded as he motioned for some of the other people around Drakken to move in and restrain him. Gritting his teeth Drakken held his arms behind his head and the firmly secured him. He watched as they put Kim on a stretcher and gently carried her out. It was only when she was out that the young man who came in first addressed him again. "I'm assuming nothing happened right? You know we'll find out if something did."

Drakken glanced back from the hole in shock blinking at the young punk. His cheeks slowly turned purple with rage as he tried to collect his thoughts. Finally he spit out his reply. "You think I'd...she's just a child! What kind of person do you think I am?"

The soldier nodded his head once before motioning for the others to take him out. "For your sake I'm hoping your not lying."

V.

Ron grinned when he saw the familiar red hair spread over the pillow with one pink little object also perched up their protectively scanning the room. The owner of the hair noting her guest smiled in his direction. "Hey Ron." Her weak voice made Ron want to wince but he already knew from the doctors that she was mostly just worn out. A broken leg could do that after all.

"Hey KP. You good?" He moved closer taking a seat next to the bed. He left Rufus with Kim though preferring his little buddy to keep an eye on his best friend.

"I've been better." Ron grinned when Kim pointed to her leg with a slight smile. At least she was complaining already. "So what happened to you after the explosion?"

"Oh I just got stuck with Shego that's all. Nothing major."

Kim's eyebrows rose at that as she looked careful at Ron. "Nothing major?"

Ron raised his hands a smile on his face. "Honest KP we just talked."

"Right..."

VI.

Betty sighed as she looked up at the General standing before her. An older man, probably in his fifties, he stood painfully straight before her holding a report in his hands. Giving a weak smile she pointed towards one of the chair. "Please take a seat."

The man shook his head once before dropping the reports on her desk. "I won't be long miss." Betty noted the disrespect intended with that. The Americans still didn't like her apparently. "The brass back home just wanted me to deliver this. It details both the rescue of Ms. Possible and Mr. Stoppable as well as your screw ups."

Betty raised an eyebrow at that. "Our screw ups?"

The Generals face didn't change as he looked down at her. "Leaving two teenagers alone on a dangerous island and instead sending their backup to deal with and I quote 'a suspicious school of fish' is a screw up in my book. To add insult to injury you then gave the rescue teams incorrect information as to their whereabouts and if it wasn't for Mr. Load assistance we would have been searching that damn Island you tried to send us to instead of actually rescuing the two kids. I call that a screw up wouldn't you?"

Betty sighed as she rubbed her nose in irritation. "Look it's not like she would have died..." She never finished the statement as the man's fist slammed down on her desk. Blinking Betty stared up in shock.

"Frankly young lady you better drop that attitude now! A young girl left injured on an island isn't a laughing matter but then again you probably had a few chuckles during the 'Russian incident' didn't you. You agency is a mess in my book and if it wasn't for politicians who think the UN is some sort of God we'd have been allowed a long time ago to fix it. Don't tempt us to do so now you got it."

Betty flushed as she stared up at him half tempted to throw him out. Her rational side got the better of her as she leaned back in her chair an easy smile on her face. "Look I didn't mean it like that and no I didn't laugh at that incident. A nuclear weapon going off in a city is not laughing matter and if you want me to show you how many Russians died I could do so now. Do I regret that we didn't stop that arms deal before it went bad why yes I do. That's in the past though and is unrelated to what is going on now. Isn't it?"

The man by this point had regained his calm as he looked down at her. "You better pray it is Dr. Director." Turning he made his way out the door glancing back at her as he left. "Just make sure the screw ups stop. Period."

Betty gritted her teeth in anger before throwing the folder at the door. To her surprise the door opened again and in popped that General. Without a word he gathered up the folder and walked back to her desk plopping it down. Giving her a look he turned back around and left again. Needless to say she didn't throw it this time.

It took a few hours for her to work up the courage to make the call to her bosses. Picking up the phone she reported on the incident with Kim Possible stressing the fact that she had lived through it. She winced as the scathing remarks she received. During all of this she pictured the island she was going to buy when she finally was able to get out of all this. By then she wouldn't have to deal with any of these people. Life would be easy again.

_The End_

A/N: Yes Surforst is alive! Sorry about the delay school work and all that. Anyway working on stuff and all that. Hope you enjoy this story, just a one-shot I had to write, and as always review.

Disclaimer: I don't own KP.


End file.
